


Stiles versus the yoga pants

by somerandomperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Does Yoga, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can’t work out if he loves or hates Lydia, bikram yoga is not what he wants to be doing at any point let alone at 7am on a Saturday morning but that's until he sees the instructor Derek and his yoga pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles versus the yoga pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candypinksocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinksocks/gifts).



> This is my first Sterek fic and i blame all this on candypinksocks and this gifset: http://scarletbane.tumblr.com/post/78366719465/unightfog-this-is-clearly-derek-hale-doing-yoga 
> 
> This is unbeta'd just had a friend take a quick look over it and point out how often i use the word arse.
> 
> All the yoga references are taken from my experiences doing yoga and that the descriptions of the moves aren't too random.

Stiles can’t work out if he loves or hates Lydia. He hates her because its ass o’clock on a Saturday morning and he is in a gym studio that is pumping out hot air and smells a lot like feet. 

Stiles is a running around the park guy so being Allison’s last minute stand in at bikram yoga is not what he wants to be doing at any point let alone at 7am on a Saturday morning. 

But Lydia is not to be denied, so before Stiles knew it he had thrown on a shirt and shorts and driven to some fancy yoga studio to do yoga in immense heat. 

Stiles finds himself pulling gently at his shirt and shorts and adjusting his mat and wondering exactly how much he’s going to be embarrassing himself. He looks around at the other people in the studio who are all warming up. Is he the only person here not in his underwear? Stiles’ can't but feel over dressed because of the heat in the studio, (seriously who thought yoga in 45 degree heat was a good idea) and because everyone else looks like pros in their tiny designer sportswear, gently stretching in ways that makes his muscles protest in sympathy and they haven’t even started.

Stiles finds he can put all of that aside and say that he loves Lydia when the instructor walks in and announces “Laura is sick today so I’m covering her classes, my name is Derek” because Derek. 

Derek is wearing hoodie and long thin yoga pants and he heads to the front of the class, carefully rolls out his mat then bends over to take off his shoes and socks and hot damn! Stiles takes back every mean thing he mutter about Lydia on the way here because the flimsy material of Derek's yoga pants are clinging to every inch of his perfectly sculptured ass. 

Stiles is suddenly glad he’s not wearing the short tight shorts that all the other guys seem to be wearing because all the blood has headed south and he has a feeling it would be obvious. 

Stiles tries not to stare as Derek stands up and turns around because this guy is fucking gorgeous; all dark hair and light eyes, sharp cheekbones and soft looking stubble.  
Derek’s heavy eyebrows are drawn together in a frown of concentration as he talks to a girl in the front row, who is pointing to her knee and wiggling it about to emphasise something about it to Derek. 

A sharp jab to the ribs draws his attention away from thoughts about Derek's strong looking long fingers that look like they could...

“Stiles” Lydia hisses, jabbing him again in the ribs again not waiting for him to drag his gaze back to her. Lydia raises her eyebrow at him and Stiles can’t quite hide his smirk as he wiggles his eyebrows at her “subtlety Stiles, you may have heard of it” 

“Lydia, my love you wound me by the implication that I would turn my gaze to anyone but you” 

Lydia just rolls her eyes and goes back to stretching out her arms leaving Stiles to do a half-hearted calf stretch so that he’s not the only one standing around. 

A quiet “attention class” causes everyone to stop and watch as Derek stands by his mat and waits for everyone’s attention. 

Derek looks around the class slowly “is anyone new?” 

A couple of hands go up on the other side of the room and Stiles reluctantly half raises his hand, trying not to flush when Derek's gaze settles on him.

“ok for anyone new I’m about to turn up the temperature in the room up, and then we will start with some sun salutations. Watch the moves before attempting them and don’t push yourself too hard”

He looks from the corner to Stiles waiting for Stiles to nod before moving to the wall and pushing some buttons. 

“ok everyone, any injuries?” the girl who he had been talking to earlier pipes up about her knee but everyone else shakes their heads 

“good” Derek claps his hands together “as usual please drink water when you need to but I ask that you wait until we’ve finished with that particular set before taking a drink so you don’t disturb the others and if at any point you feel dizzy please sit down and wait until you feel better”

Derek walks to the end of his mat 

“end of the mat and feet together everyone, we’ll start with sun salutations” 

Derek waits for everyone to get into position before standing at the end of his mat and taking of his hoodie. 

Stiles hears a several gasps close to him as the hoodie lands on Derek's shoes against the wall. Stiles can’t blame them because he’s sure he would be gasping if the sight of Derek's tanned torso and rippling abs hadn’t taken his breath away.

jesus motherfucking christ and all the saints, Stiles thinks to himself 

“deep breath in everyone” Derek says 

Stiles watches as the toned muscles of his chest expand outwards as Derek takes a deep breath. 

Derek stretches his arms outwards and up in a graceful arc which has his hips trusting out a little. Derek then hold the final position standing still while leaning back ever so slightly arms stretched up and outwards eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Stiles belatedly realises that everyone has copied the move as he flings his arms up, hoping the way he’s standing looks something like everyone else’s, as his eyes are fixed on the smooth skin of Derek's stomach and the happy trail that is dipping into the clinging low slung pants. 

Derek bends forward, placing his hands flat on the floor, legs straight and Stiles feels a brief pang of regret that Derek is now sideways on to the class as he can no longer see that spectacular ass.

“right leg back” Derek calls as he steps backwards stretching his right leg back so that he is leaning over his bent left leg with the right leg stretched out straight behind him balanced on the ball of his foot.

“plank” and Derek pushes all his weight onto his arms as he slides his left leg back to join the right, his whole body a straight line from ankle to shoulder, arms muscles bulging slightly as he holds the position. 

Stiles fumbles his way to a plank thanking his stars that he does some exercise as this, at least, is position he knows.

“downward dog” 

Stiles feels his jaw drop slightly as Derek raises his hips in the air, keeping his legs straight and pushing his heels in to the mat creating an acute triangle shape with his body as he pushes his shoulders and chest towards the floor, arms pushing the his whole body back into his legs.

“plank, squeeze those stomach muscles and keep a straight line, use the mirrors to make sure that you keep the line” 

Stiles pushes himself into a similar position but doesn’t take his eyes off the muscles in Derek's shoulders as they flex with the effort of pushing his body’s weight back onto his hands .

“cobra, knees to the floor, then hips, chest, forehead. Now push the chest up, soft arms, pelvis to the floor and keep pushing the chest out ” 

Stiles' throat goes dry as Derek lowers himself to the floor then rolls his body so that the bottom half of his body was on the floor with his chest and shoulders pushed up towards the ceiling with his head flung back exposing the line of his throat. 

“curl your toes back under and back up into plank” 

Stiles felt himself bite his lip as he tried not to moan at the way those arms rippled as Derek pushes himself up into position

“right foot forward” Derek calls, swinging his right leg in between his arms and bending the knee so he is folded over his bent right knee left leg still out straight behind him.  
Stiles wobbles as he can only get his foot a little way forward before shuffling his leg into the same position as everyone else.

“left leg forward” 

Derek pushes up with his right leg pulling his left leg next to his right with the hands still flat on the floor before swinging his body back up so he’s again stretched out towards the ceiling.

“and again” 

Derek leads them through the series of moves again and again, his body fluid and supple as he works through the moves with ease, one move flowing into the other. 

Stiles finds himself slipping and shuffling through the moves trying to copy as best he can. He can feel the sweat beading on his forehead and rolling between his shoulder blades as he moves, the room feeling warmer and warmer. 

Stiles' face flushes as he watches Derek yet again push his hips into the mat as he moves into cobra. Stiles is now really thankful for the heat as everyone’s face is a little flushed and sweaty as they begin to feel the effects of the heat.

After a final round of the sun salutations Derek announces that they will be moving on to the next sequence and Stiles can’t help but feel a shiver of arousal go down his spine as Derek gulps down a few mouthfuls of water, lips clinging to the rim of the bottle and Stiles burns at the thought of those lips wrapped round him.

The next round of moves consist of lunge type moves with some sort of twist where Stiles is simultaneously battling to stop wobbling and not drool as those yoga pants that Derek wears cling to every muscle as Derek demonstrates the next set of moves. 

Derek has them hold each of the positions for 30 seconds each and moves through the rows of people adjusting their stances. 

Stiles watches Derek walk past each person either offering a quick word of praise or pointing out where they need to adjust. They way the light catches the sweat on Derek's back making his skin glisten and highlighting every contour of every muscle and Stiles just wants. 

Derek moves to the row in front of Stiles and Stiles finds his fingers twitch with the need to slide over that skin, it just looks so smooth. Derek stops next to the person directly in front of Stiles and Stiles is suddenly glad that the heat is making him sweat so much; his face is red and his t-shirt is sticking to his chest, but it hides the flush he feels creeping up his neck as he watches Derek move to stand right in front of him, that delicious ass in reaching distance. 

Stiles finds himself wobbling as her tries to look anywhere but at the perfectly round and pert ass that is right in front of him. It doesn’t help that the yoga pants that Derek is wearing really do leave nothing to the imagination as they cling to every curve. 

Just when he thinks it can't get more obscene Derek bends over to help the person move into the right place sticking that work of art further towards Stiles' face. Stiles is sure that if he were to lean forward he could press his lips there. 

The thought of pressing his lips to the perfection that is Derek's ass make a little moan escape his lips and he has to put his hands on the floor to stop himself completely falling over as a jolt of lust runs straight to his groin. 

Stiles is about to die of mortification as several people turn to look at him. Derek jerks upright at the noise Stiles' makes, his beautiful ass bouncing slightly with the sudden move.

Stiles isn’t sure if he’s in heaven or hell as Derek turns to face him and Derek's crotch is almost right in his face. Stiles tries to keep his eyes on the floor but he can’t help the way his eyes drift upwards taking in Derek’s toes which peak out from the soft folds of his yoga pants up his long legs, to firm thighs which are outlined by where the pants are clinging to him with the heat. 

Stiles can't stop his eyes looking straight at Derek's crotch. Stiles tries to avoid looking at Derek's crotch but he can’t stop noticing how the material clings, outlining Derek's cock. 

Stiles digs his nails into his palms to stop him reaching out and grabbing Derek's hips so can shove his face into Derek's groin and mouth at Derek's cock through the material. 

“are you ok?” 

Derek's voice breaks through into Stiles’ sudden yet detailed fantasy where he has Derek's well proportioned cock down his throat.

Stiles' gaze drags up Derek's perfectly chiselled torso, absently noting the beads of sweat running down the grooves of his abs, and up to Derek's face where those eyebrows are drawn together as he stares down at Stiles. 

“did you hurt yourself?” 

Stiles feels his face heat up even further 

“err” Stiles tries to push himself back into the position “well, just lost my balance” 

Derek's glance flicks down Stiles’ body and Stiles tries not to feel self conscious. 

“here” Derek moves to his side and crouches down and reaches out and gets a hold of Stiles' foot and moves it slightly to the left. “distribute your weight across your whole foot” 

Stiles is pretty sure his brain just melted into a pool of lust at the brief feeling of Derek's skin on his, so all he can manage is a mangled sound that he hopes sounds affirmative.

Derek moves towards his back foot and Stiles can’t help but close his eyes in pleasure as he feels Derek's hands take hold of his foot. One hands slides up and takes a hold of his ankle and the other slides under the arch of his foot sending pulses of electricity up his leg. Derek’s hands are firm and warm despite the temperature of the room and his whole body tingles and those fingers close almost all the way around his foot giving it a small squeeze as they gently move Stiles' foot so it's in line with his leg and pushing on the ball of his foot 

“your back foot” 

Derek's fingers let go of his ankle 

“it needs to be in line with your knees and hips”

Derek's fingers barely brush over Stiles' inner foot but he feels his cock throb at the touch. 

A quiet rustle of material lets Stiles know that Derek is moving and the Stiles can’t help the slight sound he makes as he feels Derek's hands on his hips. Stiles screws his eyes shut as Derek pulls Stiles’ hips back an inch and slightly to the right. 

Stiles swears he can feel Derek's breath on his neck as Derek speaks 

“you need to keep your hips square and tilt them like this” 

Derek moves Stiles’ hips ever so slightly up and Stiles feels his heart start to pound heavily against his rib cage. Derek pauses for a moment hands on Stiles' hips and Stiles can’t help but image this is exactly how it would feel to have Derek pressing in from behind, moving his hips to get the perfect angle, breath caught for a moment, just before he presses his cock into Stiles. 

Stiles is pretty sure he’s hard enough to cut glass and he hope that the material of his baggy shorts is hiding his erection, but he doubts it. 

Derek's fingers dig into his hips slightly and Stiles can’t help the way his hips jerk backwards hoping to feel Derek pressed against him 

“uh yeah” Derek's voice comes out a little strained “that’s the, err, position you need, err should be in” 

Derek clears his throat suddenly and moves swiftly to the front of the room facing away from the class and grabs his water taking many big gulps. 

Stiles takes a moment to admire the play of muscles across Derek's back, the breadth of his shoulder tapering down to his trim waist.

Derek tenses for a moment before taking a couple of big breaths before turning to the class a deep frown etched across his forehead. 

“ok” Derek's voice comes out rough "everyone lie on their backs we’re going to do shoulder stands, watch me first” 

Derek rocks up on his shoulders with his back to the class showing them where their hands should be placed. His broad palms against his spine and his fingers stretching out towards the dimples at the swell of his ass.

“hold this pose for a minute and if you feel comfortable move into the next pose” Derek's voice sounds muffled “if you don’t want to do the next part stay in the shoulder stand and work on keeping everything in line and strengthening your core” 

Derek's fingers spread out slightly and Stiles longs to feel them do the same thing on his back. 

“for those who want to move into the next pose from the shoulder stand watch carefully” 

Someone up there obviously wants Stiles explode from sheer want as Derek lowers his legs towards his head slowly so that he is folded in half toes touching the ground over the top of his head ass on display. 

Then, just when Stiles doesn’t think he’s seen anything more pornographic in his life Derek shifts slightly and spreads his legs. 

Derek is lying on the floor bent in half legs stretched out straight over his head and Stiles is pretty sure he died and this is heaven. He has never seen anything more perfect in his life and he’s pretty sure he’s no longer breathing. The muscles in his thigh spasm as if getting ready to spring into motion and Stiles isn’t sure how he doesn’t launch himself and grind himself against that perfect ass. 

Stiles can feel himself leaking in his shorts and he’s pretty sure he’s a breath away from coming at the image of the hottest guy he’s ever seen bent clean in half and spread open. 

Derek rolls himself into a seating position and everyone else in the class moves to start getting into a hand stand but Stiles can’t move, he just can’t breathe, that image is burned into his mind. 

Stiles is just sitting there mouth open, feeling sweat roll down his face, his heart slamming against his ribs, cock throbbing when Derek looks up and straight at him. 

For a moment Stiles feels like he’s been struck by lightening Derek's looking straight at him and all his nerves are on fire and he just burns. And Derek isn’t looking away his gaze firmly on Stiles not wavering for a second. 

Stiles is petering on the edge of god knows what when a thud and a slap of skin on floor grabs everyone's attention and Derek's gaze snaps to another of the newcomers who face planted onto the floor and is now looking very embarrassed as everyone looks at her. 

Derek ambles over to her to make sure she’s ok and Stiles feels the smack of a small hand against the back of his head. Stiles turns to find a very unimpressed looking Lydia staring down at him. 

“really Stiles?” she hisses giving a very pointed glance at his tented shorts and Stiles quickly draws his knees to his chest 

“I have to show my face here again” Lydia huffs and heads back to her mat, gracefully rolling up into a shoulder stand with ease. 

Stiles grabs his water and drains half the bottle with long gulps splashing a bit on his face as he regulates his breath, in and out in and out, to get himself under control. 

God Stiles feels so embarrassed, he nearly lost control of himself in the middle of a yoga class over some random guy, who probably now thinks he’s a total creeper.

Stiles sits the next few moves out waiting, until he feels in control and then joins in with the next set of moves, watching the other people in the class do the moves not daring to watch Derek again. 

When the class comes to an end Lydia smacks him on the back of the head as she walks past him, telling him to meet her outside in half an hour. 

Stiles groans and rolls himself up onto his feet grabbing his mat to put onto the pile in the corner. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Derek talking to a couple of other people clearly explaining a move by the way his hands are moving and Stiles hurries to put his mat down and grab his stuff and leave. 

He’s almost home free when a hand closes around his arm. Stiles doesn’t know how he knows whose grip that is but he just knows its Derek. He tugs a little trying to get free so he can escape with the last of the class but the grip remains firm. 

Stiles takes in a deep breath and turns round not knowing what to expect. Is Derek going to tell him not to return, to tell him off for being a creep, Stiles isn’t sure. 

Stiles opens his eyes to find Derek is pretty much the same height as him and standing closer than he thought. 

Derek's expression is strangely blank but his eyes are focused on Stiles' face. 

“this was your first class right?” 

Stiles is thrown by the normalcy of the question “err yeah” 

“how did you find it?” 

Stiles finds himself blushing which considering the heat of the room is quite an achievement 

“hard, I mean hot” Stiles winces at his choice to words 

“can be” Derek's voice seems to drop and Derek seems to shift a little “I couldn’t help but notice that” 

Stiles just burns in shame and grabs his wrist back from Derek flinging his arms out towards Derek “ok dude” 

Derek frowns a little at Stiles 

“ I know it was inappropriate but you’re very attractive, like hot like burning” 

Derek's eyebrows raise in surprise 

“but I know it must have come across as creep but I swear I didn’t mean to be but you were there glistening with sweat with your perfect ass and those pants that cling to everything” 

Derek's eyes are getting wider by the second but Stiles can’t seem to stop, words are just tumbling out of his mouth and he’s sure he’s going to be banned from every yoga studio in America as a supreme perve who can’t control himself in the face of physical perfection. But can you blame him? He’s never seen anything more sexy then Derek's body and the way he moves and bends his body, well it would bring anyone to the point of orgasm because its seriously that….. oh shit he just said that out loud. 

Derek seems to be frozen for a moment and Stiles wonders if it's possible to drop dead of shame or whether he should take advantage of the fact that Derek seems to have short circuited to run away as quickly as possible. 

Stiles is just wondering if he can make it to his locker for his stuff or of he should leave his stuff and just run when Derek takes in a huge ragged breath and springs into motion. 

Stiles is sure that he’s about to get punched when he feels Derek's warm body slam into his, Derek's hands on his hips as Stiles' back hits the mirrors on the wall of the studio. 

Derek just moans into his neck and slides his hands under Stiles’ t-shirt and Christ that’s Derek's cock grinding against his. Stiles drops his stuff with a clatter and grabs onto Derek. Derek is thrusting his hips against Stiles’ and the friction is perfect and Stiles can’t help but fling his head back and moan. 

Derek takes this as an opportunity to bite Stiles’ ear before panting into it, 

“I’m perfect?” 

Derek pins Stiles to the mirror with his hips but leans his torso backwards in a display of flexibility that has Stiles completely hard in a single moment. 

Derek grabs the bottom of Stiles shirt and roughly yanks it over his head. Suddenly shirtless, Derek's hands are back on Stiles' body. One hand sliding down his back sliding easily through his sweat to rest at the curve of his spine, the other hand behind Stiles' knee

“have you any idea” Derek pants pressing his chest to Stiles’ “how hard it was to stay focused with you here?” 

Stiles can’t do anything but stare in response his chest pressing into Derek's with every inhale. 

Derek slowly slides his hand up Stiles’ thigh making every hair stand on end and his entire body tingle 

“the way your shorts would ride up showing glimpses of your toned thighs, shirt gaping so I can see the soft hair of your happy trail” 

Derek's hand slides under his shorts and rests at the top of his thigh his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth up under the hem of Stiles boxers. 

"I wanted to fit myself between your legs, watch as they wrapped around me” 

Stiles’ jaw just drops and he’s frantically panting now lips throbbing, hips thrusting 

“and your mouth” 

Derek touches his lips to Stiles’ so that they is barely any contact at all, but it's enough so that Stiles can feel Derek's lips move as he whispers 

“that perfect mouth, I imagined it doing so many dirty things to me” 

Something in Stiles just breaks and his hands dig into Derek slamming that perfect body harder against his as Stiles smashes his mouth against Derek's and he just takes. 

Mouths moving against each other in a bruising motion, teeth nipping, tongues thrusting against each other and Stiles is in heaven, his body is throbbing and every nerve is on fire. 

Derek wrenches his mouth from Stiles and pants into his shoulder. 

“God your ass in downward dog” Derek moans grabbing a cheek of said ass in each hand “god I wanted to grab you and grind myself against it to see if you felt as perfect as you looked” 

Derek gives his ass a hard squeeze and Stiles can’t help but moan and thrust against Derek his hands frantically trying to get a grip on Derek's sweat slicked shoulders 

“and you know” Derek pants “it does, so godammed perfect” 

Stiles can't take much more and his body starts trembling against Derek, his hips thrusting harder as he feels his balls tighten “oh god” he pants 

“yes” Derek cries his thrusts becoming so strong they feel as if they could lift Stiles off the floor “come on” Derek pants 

Stiles feels a hand sneaking down the back of his boxers and down his crack. He shudders as he feels a finger press against his hole 

“yes that’s it, come on, fall apart for me, god so beautiful” Derek's finger is pushing in slightly, sweat easing the way as Derek's hips ram Stiles back onto his finger 

“god so perfect, I’m going to take you apart in so many ways” Derek bites his jaw gently “to keep you like this all the time” 

Derek starts shaking against him throwing his head back and crying out as he slams his body into Stiles’ and that’s it Stiles feels himself just explode, mind blanking out as every muscle shudders along with his release as he grinds himself into Derek.

Stiles finds comes back to himself moments later to find Derek draped against him breathing shallowly, shoulders shaking. A little noise comes out of Derek and Stiles realises that Derek is laughing. 

“Derek?” Stiles questions 

Derek raises his eyes to Stiles and damn that’s unfair, Derek's smile is big and perfect lighting up his whole face and Stiles just can’t help his mouth twitch up in response. 

“how?” Derek croaks “is that the single sexiest moment of my life and yet neither of us took off our pants and" Derek smirks "I don’t even know your name?” 

“Stiles” 

Derek raises an eyebrow 

“my name, its Stiles” 

“Stiles” Derek smiles as he says it. “breakfast, your number and rounds 2 through 7?” 

Stiles can’t help but laugh at the blatentness of Derek.

“yes to everything” Stiles says as he swoops in to kiss that laughing mouth.


End file.
